


To Be Sam

by elumish



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Engagement, Episode: s08e07 Affinity, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, now she had a wedding to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Sam

_“If things had been different…”_

_“I wouldn’t be here.”_

Carter wasn’t sure which question General O’Neill had been answering, or even which one she had been asking. If Sarah hadn’t died? If they could be together?

Not that it mattered now, she had to remember. She was engaged to Pete. She was in love with Pete. She wanted Pete. General O’Neill was now just her commanding officer, just the person in charge of Stargate Command. Just her friend.

And it was just as well. She said yes to Pete because she wanted to be Sam. He saw her as Sam—someone to be loved, to be protected. Someone to make a life with. And she could never have that with General O’Neill, not as long as he was General O’Neill, and probably even longer than that. Because he was her commanding officer first, and Pete had never been that to her.

But on the other hand, he was a cop. He understood, or should, that there was always going to be a chance that one day she wasn’t going to come back. That sometimes she might need to spend long periods of time off-world, or on base. That occasionally she would be stuck in quarantine or be injured or be captured.

But at the same time, he could see her as a normal woman. A woman who was more than just an officer in BDUs with a gun.

And marriage—she could do marriage. She had basically made the Stargate operational, had freed the SGC from a black hole, had blown up a sun; she could figure out how to make marriage work. After all, how hard could it be?

And General O’Neill had been married. Not that General O’Neill was as stupid as he pretended to be. In truth, nobody could be as stupid as General O’Neill sometimes pretended to be. But he was a brilliant General, a necessary member of the Air Force, a good man.

Not that she was going to continue thinking about General O’Neill. After all, now she had a wedding to plan. God help her.


End file.
